


A Million To One

by humanwinter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, lil bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanwinter/pseuds/humanwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry gets niall's tweets sent to his phone, and isn't very good at hiding it. in fact he doesn't even try at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million To One

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am on a whim because i had this idea in my head and didn't know what to do with it???

"Ha ha, I'm gonna quote you on that mate!" Niall laughs into the screen of his phone, smiling as his thumbs tap to form words on it.

"I don't even remember what I said now," says Louis, who is basking in the joy he brought out in Niall for the umpteenth time that very day.

Harry silently looks over his own phone at Niall from the opposite couch. Niall's face is lit up by the light of the screen and his endless laughs and Harry doesn't really know which is cuter.

He looks back at his own phone and refreshes his twitter that's showing one new tweet. It's Niall's; a little explanation, a lot of ' _!'_   with even more ' _hahahahha_ ''s.

Harry frowns as he favorites it and clicks Niall's profile. It's a really cute tweet. One of many. A lot of many. Harry turns on mobile notifications and shuts off his phone in the same breath. He looks back up at Niall.

"-Yeah but she followed you first, that's gotta say somethin' man. She wants you." Niall is saying to Liam as he scrolls down his phone. He glances away only to give Liam a sort of ' _I know it for a fact_ ' look.

Harry lies down on the couch and pulls a pillow in front of his face to block Niall out of his vision, otherwise he'd never get to sleep. It's been a long day and he's tired, but mostly tired of Niall's laugh, since all it makes him wanna do is grab his face and kiss it out of him. He passes out quick anyway, and startles when Niall's dreamy skin isn't underneath his fingertips anymore. It feels like he's only just fallen asleep but the couches are empty and it's quiet; the curtains drawn on the window to his left.

He sits up and jumps again when someone puts a cup down on the table behind the couch. He turns around to see Niall's back as he leans his butt against it, slouching over on his phone still.

Harry sighs and turns back around just as his own phone buzzes somewhere in the cushions.

He pulls it out to see he's got a few notification texts from Niall. The one just now saying something overly enthusiastic about coffee. Harry turns around to look at Niall's back again. All he hears is his calm, deep breathing. He decides it's late enough now to just sleep through the night, and he lies down again, this time facing the back of the couch, propped up on a pillow to watch Niall as he drifts back to sleep.

~

Several weeks go by before Niall starts to notice something. He's not usually a suspicious person, since he catches on pretty quick when he's not too busy being a bit clueless. He thinks he's finally scored when he rooms up with Harry and Zayn for the next two days. Especially because Harry is cranky and waiting for his bed to nap on.

"Want a drink?" Niall asks as Harry shoves his phone into his back pocket before lying down.

"No thanks, have one without me." Harry says, putting his hat over his face, clearly done talking.

Niall lies there on his stomach beside him, just watching.

He knows Harry's finally fallen asleep when his arm drops off his stomach. Niall kicks his legs back and forth and clicks his phone on.

He sends a tweet.

Silence.

 _Bzzz_.

Niall smiles. He watches Harry for another twenty minutes, lying in the crook of his own elbow now.

Another ten minutes and he thinks it'll be a good time to say he was pocket tweeting.

He clicks tweet.

Waiting.

 _Bzzz_.

Good thing Harry hasn't stirred. Niall gets up and leaves the room, giving himself an accomplished pat on the back for clearing up his suspicions to a knowing.

Cool. Harry gets his tweets sent to his phone.

~

"Harry, I dunno if this makes me sound like the stalker girlfriend or you, but it seems like every time I send a tweet, you get a text."

The fork of pasta noodles stop in front of Harry's mouth. He's just woken up from his nap and Niall had called room service, a perfect moment to bring it up.

"I don't know what you're trying to say," Harry says and takes the bite.

"But I just said it? What did you not hear?" Niall is leaning back in his chair, just looking at Harry.

"Timing is crazy sometimes, isn't it?"

"Harry, you're not cut out for lyin', the world knows that." Niall smirks. Harry frowns at it.

"Wipe that off your mug. Now I'm embarrassed." Harry takes another bite and doesn't look at Niall at all.

Niall turns his head to watch him from the reflection in the window, merged together with the city lights. Harry meets Niall's reflection's gaze and it's a beautiful view. He's twinkling.

"You're really cute," Harry says after a time.

"Yeah, I'm the cute one." Niall says.

Harry smiles at reflection Niall before going back to his food.

Niall takes out his phone and opens his and Harry's conversation.

Harry's phone buzzes on the table and his face flashes red before he sees it's a direct text.

_Texts r for the private things I wanna send u. Like lean across this table right now_

Harry sets his phone back down and leans over to Niall. He hesitates before going closer.

"Do you really like my tweets that much, Harry? That you want to hear me talk every day _and_ on twitter?"

Harry nods, watching his lips as he talks so close is agonizing.

"Lean a bit closer," Niall says, softer.

Harry closes his eyes and kisses him, so slowly.

It's a variety of flavors, mostly sweet things. He thought his scent was good, well, his taste is better. He could get addicted, have it become his favorite dessert.

When he pulls back, Niall leans forward, taking his face into his hands and kissing him harder. He even slips a moan into it, and Harry's hand squeezes the side of the table.

When they break apart, it's all Harry has not to lunge back for him.

Niall leans back in his chair again.

"Now that's something worth sharing," Niall says, a bit breathy. "But just between us." And he gives Harry that raised eyebrow nod.

Harry gingerly goes back to his dinner, wishing it was Niall.

"I'm gonna keep them on, you know. Your tweets." He says.

Niall just laughs.

"I piss in front of you Harry, I don't mind anything. In fact I'm a bit flattered." He lifts his head to beam. Then he gets up from his seat and takes a few steps away. "Well, we don't have to discuss it anymore, do we? Come over here and keep kissin' me."

Harry slips away from the table and wraps himself around Niall, kissing the back of his ear as they walk to wherever Niall chooses as their kissing destination. It doesn't really matter. Niall will taste just as sweet anywhere else.

Harry's ear kisses send shivers down Niall's spine, and Niall reminds himself to tweet a simple ' _Thank you_ ' once they're done. Just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be very appreciated, let me know if you think it's boring lol


End file.
